The Triad
by whisperslinger
Summary: AU, polyamory. Christy (OC) has kept something secret for too long: she is in love with Dean and Rory. How will they react when she finally tells them?
1. Chapter 1

I got on the bus, my nerves hitting a new sky-high record.

Today was the day I would tell them. Rory and Dean. Today I would tell them I'm in love with them.

We were on our way home. Rory was so tired from the day at school that she was asleep, leaning on Dean's shoulder. He was watching her as if she were an injured bird: fragile and delicate. I understood his concern but I knew Rory was so much more. Beneath all the gentle-hearted behaviours and sarcastic quips, she was strong.

I stood next to them, holding onto one of the bus' poles. Dean didn't even look up. He was too concerned with his sleeping girlfriend.

I coughed. That got his attention. His eyes met mine and a gorgeous smile spread across his lips. God, how many times had I imagined kissing him? My eyes shifted to Rory. Of course, I had imagined the same for her, but differently. They were two separate people and my feelings for them were entirely separate, but entirely incredible. I had never felt this way for anyone in my entire life.

Dean brought my attention back to him. "Hey Chris, how are you?"

"I'm doing well." I tried not to let my voice crack. "I was hoping I could talk to you two once we got to Rory's place."

He frowned. "Of course. What's up?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather wait until we got there. And until, you know, Rory is conscious…"

At the sound of her name, Rory's eyelids fluttered open. "Huh? What's going…" She looked at Dean, smiled, and then noticed me, and beamed. "Oh! Christine! Great to see you. Sorry we didn't get to talk much in class, I was so focused…"

"No problem." I felt like my heart was going to explode. Neither of them had any clue at all. How shocked would they be when I finally told them?

Dean kissed Rory and then smoothed back her hair. "Chris says she has something to talk to us about, when we get to your place."

"Oh?" The curiosity in Rory's eyes was almost tangible. I sat down in front of them when a seat freed.

"It's just…" Oh God, might as well start now. "You know I'm very close to both of you." Rory pursed her lips and nodded. She seemed genuinely concerned. Dean just looked as clueless as ever. "Well, I wanted to tell you both, that I, um…I have _feelings_ for you guys."

I closed my eyes and let out a trembling sigh. Not only would I be coming out as bisexual to both of them, but polyamorous, as well. I have no idea how they would take it. I was too terrified to open my eyes.

I felt a hand press against my shoulder. "It's alright, Chris, you can open your eyes." Rory said softly. I did. As expected, Dean's mouth hung wide open. At least I knew that they received the message loud and clear.

Rory frowned. "I can see why you wanted to wait until we got to my place to tell us all this."

"I…I'm sorry, Rory. It was stupid of me to even bring up in the first place. Please, forget about it. I don't want it to ruin our friendship, especially after all these years…"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. But Chris…when you say feelings, do you mean you're in love with Dean?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Of course, I was in love with Dean! But I was in love with _her_ , too! Did she not understand that?

Rory sighed. "I had suspected this for a while. The way you look at him…"

The bus stopped. Before I could answer, Rory stood and rushed off. Dean followed, shooting me an apologetic look.

Shit. Had I just ruined our friendship forever?


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed after Rory. Shit, shit, shit. I didn't want her to think I was _only_ in love with Dean, that I was trying to _steal_ him from her or something!

Dean consoled Rory on their front porch. I approached her, and she stiffened. There were tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chris, it's just difficult for me to hear."

I shook my head. "No, I think you're misunderstanding…"

Dean pointed towards the door with his thumb. "I'm going to let you two talk this out on your own." He vanished inside, probably to keep Lorelai busy if she was home.

"Rory, listen, I didn't mean to say I was only in love with Dean…"

Rory bit her bottom lip. "So there are other men, too?"

I threw a hand to my face. "No! Rory." I met her gaze, and held it. "I'm bisexual. I'm in love with both of you. You _and_ Dean."

Rory stared at me blank-faced for several moments before a wave of realization seeped into her eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah." I was sweating. "So that's what I meant, when I said I had feelings for you both."

Rory laughed and wiped away her tears. "I didn't understand, I thought…I thought…"

I smiled. "Yeah." I didn't understand her laughter, but it was better than tears, that's for sure.

She took a step towards me and cupped my face. "I had no idea you could feel that way towards women."

Heat rushed to my face. Did that mean that she felt it, too…?

Dean opened the door and peaked out. Upon seeing us standing so close together, he blushed. "Oh, sorry, am I…"

"It's ok, Dean," Rory said. "I misunderstood what Chris meant. But now I get it. When she said she had feelings for us…she meant both of us. She likes women, too."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I've known that for a while." My mouth dropped open. "What, you don't think I'd notice when someone is checking out my girlfriend? Yeah, I definitely noticed."

Now it was my turn to turn a new shade of red. "I'm so sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to make either of you think I was trying to steal…"

Rory laughed. "No, you weren't trying to deceive either of us, were you? You were falling for both of us, at the same time. That must have been confusing."

God, she was so intelligent, and understanding. Anyone else would have continued to freak out, but not Rory.

I smiled. "So…uh, does this mean that you like women, too?" God, I was so awkward.

Rory smiled. "I don't know. I've never done anything with a woman but…there's something about you, Chris. I've always been drawn to you, I just never….never knew how to say it."

"Oh my god," I said, in relief. I felt like sinking down to my knees, but felt that would be too dramatic, so I propped myself up on the porch. I turned to Dean. "What about you, Dean?"

He beamed. "Two gorgeous women have feelings for me, and are ok with that?" He shrugged. "I'd be stupid to think that is a problem."

"I'm so glad!" I exclaimed, and instinctively reached out for a hug. He took me in his arms, and I felt warmth spread to every bit of my body. Rory hugged us too.

I started crying. "I'm so happy, guys, I'm so happy."


End file.
